keep on trying for that happy ending
by fabricated fantasies
Summary: He's just a little too perfect, and a little too handsome, and she's a little bit too much in love with someone else. -— James/Alice


This was written for "the next generation of Taylor Swift" challenge on the HPFC.

Dedicated to Sid, for being amazing, and Rhie, for being a wonderful beta and awesome sister!

* * *

_And you were wild and crazy__  
__Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_-_Taylor Swift, The Way I Loved You

* * *

They've always been _JamesandAlice_; perfectly in sync, best friends from the start. He's always been impulsive, and she's always been creative, and the two of them set loose on Hogwarts spells doom for the castle.

* * *

"Argh, _James_, that was my _foot!_" yells an angry blonde-haired girl, her face almost as red as the hair of the boy behind her.

"Well, Alice, I'm sorry… that your foot was in my way!" calls the boy she is chasing, dancing around the corner and out of sight.

"James!" bellows the red-headed boy behind them, "I don't care if you step on Alice's foot," at this a loud "Hey!" echoes down the corridor. "But I do care if you run off with my clothes and the entire pack of Chocolate Frogs!" he adds.

James just gave a laugh that grew more distant as he ran.

"James!" They screech together, yet James feels no fear.

At least until he runs smack-bang into the tufted head of Professor Flitwick.

"Oh my," says the diminutive Professor, "not off to a good start, are we Mister Potter? I expected better from you. However," and here he pauses, awaiting a response that was not forthcoming, "I will give you a second chance, seeing as you haven't even been sorted yet. Now, I expect your friends will – Ah, here they are," he adds as Fred and Alice come skidding around the corner.

They slow down as they see the professor, and adopt mock-innocent looks that James knows quite well. After all, he taught it to them.

"I will escort you, Mr Weasley and Miss Longbottom to the Sorting, as you are already quite late," says Flitwick.

They follow him silently to the hall, exchanging glances as they walk.

When they arrive, Professor Flitwick turns to leave them in the care of Professor Longbottom, but stops before he does so.

"I will see you at the Sorting," he says, "And I would be glad to see any of you in my house."

The three give long, suffering sighs, though Flitwick doesn't hear them.

Each is Sorted into their respective Houses; "Gryffindor!" for the two Weasley/Potters, and the lone Longbottom going into "Hufflepuff!"

Well, this is the start of something new, isn't it?

* * *

When they are five, he asks her to marry him.

Clutching a round object in his hand, he chases her down the hill. When they reach the bottom, he stops and asks her to stand up.

"Why?" she asks, and he doesn't reply.

"Ok, turn a little bit," he demands, and she complies because in her experience it's best to just go along with whatever he's cooked up this time. He kneels, and pastes a cheesy smile on his face.

"Please, Allie, will you, er, make me the happiest James ever?" he asks expectantly, and begins sliding the plastic ring onto her finger in typical James fashion.

With all the dignity a five-year-old can muster, she gives a loud "No!" and runs over to Roxanne, not turning back to see his face fall and his lip quiver.

* * *

At fifteen, she notices him growing up – don't stare too long Alice, you aren't in Wonderland just yet – all defined shoulders, and oh those piercing brown eyes that see straight _to her soul_. Maybe it's a tad cliché, but she could swear that the world stops spinning when he looks at her.

But she's just girl-next-door Alice of the long blond hair and eyes the colour of a new spring. And maybe she's not exactly ordinary -after all, she's the daughter of two war heroes- but sometimes she feels like she is anything but special.

So of course, best friend falls for best friend, and haven't we _all _seen this before? – _RonandHermione, _anyone?

But she doesn't want to be a repeat of the past, so she dates and he dates, and maybemaybemaybe they can fall in – and out – of love.

But darling, we've _still_ seen this before.

* * *

They decide to go on one date, because James wants to "escape his constant admirers", and she "just wants to spend a day with her best mate."

And of course, it isn't awkward, and he doesn't try to kiss her or hit on her, because they are _AliceandJames_, forever in sync. It's too perfect, and so it ends with her screaming at him for the littlest thing –"James! I've told you time and time again NOT to spill your drinks all over me!"

And it's back to the old routine of give and take.

* * *

She's still in love with him, even after that "disastrous date" – which they never mention again.

Another block in their road to happiness is in the form of a boy: Anthony Boot, to be exact. He invites her to Hogsmeade, and of course, she accepts. Why wouldn't she? After all, Anthony is practically a _god. _He _is _James' best mate – after her and Fred, of course.

And James' look at the two of them has nothing at all to do with her acceptance.

They walk down the path to Hogsmeade together, him looking at her, and her looking at the scenery.

"You look beautiful today," he says, and there's no jump of her heart, or inner smile.

"Just today?" she asks, attempting to inject some humour into the conversation, but he just shakes his head, smiling endearingly.

"Today, and every other day," he says charmingly, and she can't help but think bitterly that _James _would have laughed, and made a joke.

A loud laugh breaks the silence that has just fallen, and it's so familiar, so intoxicating that she just _has _to turn her head to see the source of the sound. And of course, he's there, the latest flavour of the week giggling obnoxiously (or so she thinks), and running his hands through _that hair_. She'd always laughed at him for doing that, saying that he was being a James Potter wannabe, to which he'd always reply that he never had to try to be anything and that being James Potter just came naturally.

She sighs audibly, loud enough for Anthony to ask what's wrong.

"Nothing," she replies, and slips her arm into his.

* * *

She's fighting herself, saying no-no-_never_, because two best friends falling in love: it's too cliché for her. Every time she looks at her _other boy_ (and she hates herself for even_having_ another boy) she becomes more dead inside, 'cause he's just a little too perfect, and a little too handsome, and she's a little bit too much in love with someone else.

And he's got some other girl hanging on his arm, and they're laughing and joking, and oh, that used to be her. And she's falling and breaking and going insane because though she's got her perfect guy (supposedly) her heart still belongs to another.

So of course she spends her time trying to get James' attention without Anthony noticing. When James _smiles_ at her because of her new prank idea, she gives a small squeal that causes Roxanne and Fred to look at her in concern.

She always thought it was an over-reaction, those girls who gave up everything for just a smile, just a wink, just a kiss; but oh baby, she's that pathetic as well. She can't help it if he intoxicates her.

* * *

Her single friends think Anthony is absolutely gorgeous – and even some of her taken friends think so too.

"He is just so bloody gorgeous, you know?" Delia Thornton giggles to her during Herbology.

"Agreed," says Chloe Chang, "those, those _eyes_, and that hair, and…. Just wow," she sighs dreamily, causing Alice to look at her askance.

"Chloe! You're dating _Fred!_ " Alice admonishes, looking at James from the corner of her eye.

"So? I'm his girlfriend, but I'm not dead! Besides, Fred understands," Chloe adds, giving Fred a flirty wave and blowing a kiss. He returns her wave, catching her kiss and miming putting it in his robes.

"Ugh, you guys are so, so… _cutesy _together," Alice says, and Chloe just smiles.

"Oh, you're just jealous!" she replies, and Alice starts to wonder whether she's right. Then James catches her eye from across the room, and she knows she wouldn't give him up for anything – not even Fred.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice?" Alice says mock-seriously, and Delia snorts in reply.

"Whoever thought that hasn't met you two!" Delia laughs, and all three dissolve into giggles, which stop abruptly when a deeper laugh joins theirs.

"I agree Delia, these two aren't exactly angels," James adds, looming over the three girls and ruffling his hair.

"You don't think I'm nice, Jamsie-poo?" she asks sweetly, using the innocent face James taught her so long ago. "And stop ruffling your hair, we don't need to get dandruff from you," she adds.

"This magnificent hair does not have _dandruff! _You take that back, Alice Poppy Longbottom!" he says, and she smirks an uncharacteristic smirk. What can she say? He's rubbed off on her.

"And if I won't?" she asks impishly.

"Then," he starts, turning and snapping off a bit of the cherry tree behind him. "En garde!"

"A fight it is," she says, mimicking his motions. "En garde!"

They locked "swords" and leapt up onto one of the bare tables leaning against the wall.

"Mr Potter! Miss Longbottom! James! Alice! Get down from there! You'll hurt the plants!" She can faintly hear her dad yelling in the background. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but that slight lapse in attention gave James the advantage.

"Hah!" he shouts triumphantly, leaning the stick of wood against her heart. "Now who has dandruff?"

"Still you, Jamsie!" she says, quickly jumping off the table. She was almost at the door when two large hands grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air.

"Gotcha!" he says, and it's like they are first years again, running around the castle and getting… into trouble. She sighs, knowing what happens next.

"Detention!" says the loud voice of their teacher. Just this once she wishes her dad would show favouritism.

She sighs again. She hates to get in trouble, and she knows that beside her James is barely holding in his glee. She looks sideways at him. _Yep, he's smiling so hard it looks like his face will fall off._

He smiles even wider, if possible, when he catches her glancing at him. And this is what sets her temper off – she could rival a Weasley with her anger when she's mad. Of course, she learned from the best.

"You feel no shame, do you? Why do you always have to drag me into these things!" she screeches loudly, but the class is so used to these tirades that they just keep on working.

"Allie, I didn't drag you. You willingly leapt up onto that table and had a duel with me!" he replies, his irresistibly charming, don't-care grin on his face.

Maybe it's the fact she likes yelling at him, or maybe it's the fact he's incredibly self assured, but at that she starts another of their famed yelling matches.

Or maybe, going crazy and wild and completely insane is the way she knows she loves him.

* * *

"Alice!" A smooth voice breaks into her post-cute-moment-with-James reverie.

"Oh, hi Anthony," she says, pasting a smile over her face. "What are you doing here? This is my Herbology classroom in there."

"Don't you remember, Allie? I was going to meet you here after class," he replies, smiling down at her in that oh_so _adorable way. Yet all she can think about is the wrongness of Anthony calling her by James' nickname.

"Sorry, I forgot. Look, I can't talk now, I'm meeting James, and then I've got detention. But I'll see you soon, okay?" she says, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Sure, Allie. Take all the time you need; I know how important your friends are to you," he answers sweetly.

The minute he turns away, the smile drops from her face, and she can't do this anymore.

"Anthony!" she calls out, and he turns back around, and the way his eyes light up as he catches a glimpse of her makes her heart throb with immeasurable guilt.

"Look, you are an amazing person, believe me," oh Merlin, the guilt," but, er… Look, it's not you, it's me." But even cliché breakup lines aren't going to make the hurt go away. And she's hurt too. She's become very fond of him, but like a good friend, not a boyfriend.

"I just…" Her words trail off, and she looks up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she finishes, patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

She skives off detention that night. She'll never understand how some girls – _Dominique – _can break up with someone so heartlessly, even if they don't love them.

She's sitting on her canary-yellow bed, eating her emergency Honeydukes chocolate and reading _Jane Eyre. _She used to love that colour; it always made her happy; but now she winces every time she opens her eyes.

The door opens, and Chloe enters, quickly followed by the Gryffindor-robe wearing duo of Roxanne and Delia. The three girls curl up around her, saying nothing; simply letting her have her space.

Finally, after she has closed the book and lied down with her closest girl friends, Chloe speaks.

"I'm sorry he dumped you."

"Er, what? No, Chloe, it's the other way around. _I _dumped _him_," she says, though it pains her to say it. _But it's not fair for me to date Anthony and love James._

"What?"

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that?" Roxanne asks, astounded that anyone would ever do such a thing.

"It's… complicated," she says, and it's a mark of their friendship that the three very curious girls don't ask any questions. She'll tell them, one day. Someday. Maybe.

* * *

She's never been the type to break up with someone and date someone else a moment later – that's Lily, remember?

So years go by, and they're out of Hogwarts, and if someone mentions the name James Potter she almost says _who_? She's got that job she always wanted in the dragon reserve, because she's a thrill seeker at heart and she loves the feeling of the fire in her veins. She becomes in love with the feeling – because she misses what once gave her that _spark _she used to have.

It is only when she almost burns her hand off doing a dangerous stunt that she realises how crazy she's gotten. So when Charlie sends her back to England she doesn't say a word, just packs her stuff and leaves.

Her parents are delighted to have her home, and insist on throwing a party. But she feels so tired and _old_, because the fire is gone and all she has left are her what ifs. What if she told James how she felt? What if she never sees him again? What if…

* * *

She attempts to drown her sorrows in the Leaky Cauldron downstairs, and raises her wine glass of apple juice in a silent toast to that idiotic angel that is James Potter. She's surprised when another glass clinks against hers, and her eyes follow the strong arm clutching the glass all the way to its owner: James Sirius Potter himself.

She smiles at him, and he smiles back, so she smiles more, and his grin gets wider-

"Well, this is all perfectly awkward, isn't it?" he says with his usual blatancy. And in the usual James way, it breaks the ice, and she starts laughing until she can't breathe.

"Hold up, Blueberry," he says, and she looks at him like he's as insane as she is.

"Blueberry? Why Blueberry? Why not Mango, or Strawberry, or Lime?" she asks.

"I've missed your wit, Allie. My fellow Beater is about as thick as Fred, and I need someone who can keep up with me," he says jokingly, and she feels herself fall back into their familiar pattern.

"Fred isn't thick at all," she declares, "Chloe would be very offended. They're engaged, you know. And you haven't answered my question," she adds.

"They're engaged? Why, that son of a mountain troll! He didn't tell me!"

"Maybe because you call him a mountain troll!" she says bitingly, and she falls further still.

"As for why Blueberry, I need a cutesy nickname for you; after all we are going on a date," he says cheekily," and Strawberry and, Merlin forbid, _Lime_, were already taken. Plus, you were turning sort of blue there."

"You always do that when you can't think of a proper argument! And another thing, I- what! Who says we're going on a date?" she whispers indignantly, but he just smiles that cocky grin of his.

"Oh, sorry. Allie, Blueberry, Queen of Apple Juice, will you please go on a date with me?" he says mockingly, kneeling to the ground.

And unlike when they were five, she actually says-

"Yes."

* * *

It all ends – or begins – with a wedding, of course. What fairytale is complete without it?

There's yellow-gold balloons hanging everywhere, and her Matron of Honour – Chloe of course- and two bridesmaids are finishing the intricate knotting of her hair. As soon as they leave, she grabs her wand and undoes the hairstyle so that it hangs to her waist in a blonde curtain.

She looks out the window, her heart swelling with overflowing joy as her eyes cast over her family and family-to-be.

There's her mum and dad, laughing with Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron are –eugh- snogging behind a tree like randy teenagers. Lucy and Lorcan are sitting side by side, while Dominique is hand in hand with a dark-haired boy she doesn't recognise.

Rose and Scorpius are nowhere to be found, though she suspects they are off making another Castor. Lily's red hair flies across the scene, chasing a red-faced Hugo and Ella, while Louis attempts to read quietly.

And James and Fred, are, of course, making sure the fireworks are ready to go.

The whole family is mad, of course; but she's willing to jump right in to the sea of craziness; after all, she's just as bad.

Her eyes catch on little Jessica Fleur Lupin playing with the tiny Rhiannon Scamander – who looks just like her mother with her russet hair and brown eyes – and the four proud parents standing alongside. She sees Lysander whisper something to Molly, and Molly scoops up their daughter and kisses her on the nose.

Alice sighs longingly, and an image of a dark-haired baby boy with bright emerald eyes springs unbidden into her mind. Her picture perfect family has been a long time in coming. Being an only child leaves her wanting a large family, so once she's pictured her little boy, there's two twin, blonde-haired girls, and a brown-eyed and red-haired older boy, who stands protectively over his siblings. She smiles. She's going to have that big family someday.

* * *

And, _finally, _she's walking down the aisle, and his eyes connect with hers. They say their "I do's", and he brings her into a blazing kiss that's so much better than dragon fire.

She doesn't care if she-he-_they_ are as cliché as hell; because she's the belle of the ball – no, better. She's Alice in Wonderland, and he is her Mad Hatter.

She giggles quietly to herself as they sweep back down the aisle, the fireworks going off overhead, because she's finally figured something out.

_Maybe things are cliché but they work._

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
